


【授权翻译】The Dumbass Charity (Idiots Wanted)  呆子慈善捐款(笨蛋通缉中)

by ONLYwaitingyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkward Conversations, Bad Jokes, Canon-Typical Violence, Charity Auctions, Drama, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Forced Crossdressing, Friends to Lovers, Gift Exchange, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, POV Multiple, Party, Pining, Romance, Third Wheels, Unreliable Narrator
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYwaitingyou/pseuds/ONLYwaitingyou
Summary: 日向翔阳和影山飞雄对彼此来说都有着多重身份——室友，学校排球部队友，以及老朋友。这关系相当舒服，虽然时常有点吵闹或者针锋相对……但有件事，他们不是男朋友。虽然世上大多数人，把他们总是一起出现在聚会上时，彼此相处的方式拿来作参考的话，都会认为他们是——但这只是为了方便而假装的。毕竟，没什么比一个假男朋友更能阻止不必要的挑逗或是回避些社交活动了。这是方便起见，即使事实上日向的确希望他们互为男友。影山是一个排球笨蛋，他从没表现过对交女朋友感兴趣，所以日向必须运用他所有的智慧来确保他们最终会在一起。这样做的问题是，好吧——日向也没有多少智慧。但也许，仅仅是也许，他根本不需要利用他的智慧来抓住一个真正的男朋友。(或者简洁一点：日向让事情变得过于复杂，影山让事情变得不再复杂，而其他所有人都在抢前排来看他们的恋爱喜剧。)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 16





	【授权翻译】The Dumbass Charity (Idiots Wanted)  呆子慈善捐款(笨蛋通缉中)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dumbass Charity (Idiots Wanted)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753120) by [ChiaRoseKuro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaRoseKuro/pseuds/ChiaRoseKuro). 



> 【是大学au，是不知道怎么这么多人都在一起的大学au，总之一起玩，一起美式大学生的快乐ooc（）不要问我“为什么会XXX”因为是AU！是美式大学生！】  
> 【真的很喜欢看他们演恋爱喜剧】

“嘿，影山。”日向边说，边在影山面前把手摆来摆去，“你知道排球部的慈善舞会吗? ”

 **“** **呃** **。”** 影山的回答——说实话，这如日向所料。

舞会在他们今年期末最后一次考试的第二天——最后一门是什么基础数学课程，除了涉及到 **数字** 之外都很简单，还有他忘说 **字母** 了吗？因为这些 **字母和数字** 混杂在一起，形成了一个可怕的挂科大熔炉，尽管研磨耐心地回答了他所有的问题，以及大地——呃， **大地** ——来过几次，辅导他们俩，但他很肯定他挂了。

日向非常肯定影山也挂了，因为他 **看到** 影山考到一半在嚼铅笔，一副愚蠢又困惑的样子，每当他不明白发生了什么的时候，他的眉毛就会像那样可爱地皱起来——

“好的，你的确是影山性恋。”日向心里骂自己，“现在能回到正题了吗？”

好的，回到正题。正题是——舞会。出席。

约会。

“ **呃。** ”日向感同身受，并被影山传染了这句叹气声。

几分钟之后，他挥舞着手臂，一边尖叫一边猛抓头发，日向成功地把头扑通一声放在影山起伏的胸膛上，然后叹气，尽可能随意地说，“我没人可以一起去了。”

“一样。”影山的声音随着呼吸起伏，而日向的心又跳了一下。

由于聚会和其他社交活动都不可避免地会出现这种情况——他们都没有约会对象，而两个人也都想起了第一次参加的聚会，那次最后他们一起去的。他们一开始对约会的想法嗤之以鼻，天真地以为没人会打扰他们，他们将一如既往地把脸吃得满满的——

但当他们到了之后，那里有成群的女孩，成群的 **单身** 女孩，她们咯咯地笑着，想 **把他们带回家享受一段美好时光** ——当然，女孩们很可爱，经常微笑，和她们聊天很有趣，但是她们醉醺醺的时候手指摸来摸去，就很， **呃** 。

然而，没有什么能像有个男朋友那样阻止上摸下摸的醉酒女孩——这是他们第二次聚会时偶然发现的，当时有人问日向和谁一起来的，他指了影山。他没有意识到他们是在问 **恋爱** 关系，直到他经过一群女孩，听到“我赌影山君宠 **坏了** 小日向，小日向有影山同学做男朋友真是太幸运了。”但在最初的震惊之后……

是否这就意味着大家会远离他，而他就可以不间断地和影山进行吃饭比赛？是否这就意味着他们把自己塞得饱饱的之后就能离开了，除了几个眨眼调侃之外没有人拦着？

世界上还有更糟糕的事情——比如，对应该是你男朋友的那个人真的 **生出了** 感情之类的。但那无所谓，而且影山 **永远** 不会知道日向的感情， **所以** 。

“所以以以…… ”日向双臂交叉，撑在影山的胸前，抬起头来看着他， **希望** 自己的表情完全漫不经心。“我们还要一起去吗? ”他微笑着问。

影山咕哝了一声，大手把日向的脸颊挤成一团——但就在日向大喊大叫并试图用手指戳进影山鼻子里的时候，他还是掩饰不住如释重负的微笑。

他们可能没有在约会——他们可能 **永远** 不会约会，考虑到影山有多么愚蠢，以及除了排球、肉包和牛奶之外，他对其他事情有多么不关心——但如果他和日向在一起的话，他就不会和其他人在一起。如果他和日向在一起，不管他们是在学习、练习还是放松……也许，有一天，日向能得到机会，也许他会鼓起勇气表白，这样影山就不会和排球私奔，让日向陷入困境。

但在那一天到来之前……

“停下来，我的脸被压扁了，笨蛋! ”

“那就别用你恶心的手指碰我的鼻子——呆子，你会把我 **眼睛** 都戳出来的! ”

“你活该，因为 **你自己** 也是个大笨蛋! ”

“站着别动让我给你弹你的头，因为你是个 **小** 傻瓜，呆子! ”

“对，一切正常。”日向心里默念，然后当影山把他们俩都从床上摔下来并把他的脸往地板上碾的时候，他发出了尖叫。

* * *

“等等，小不点——再说一遍？”

“什么? ”日向回答道，皱着眉头看着黑尾被逗乐了的脸。“你 **知道** 他会，”他在抱怨时，看到黑尾的坏笑更加肆无忌惮了，“影山只会关注排球！他可能和，他的 **第一个** 排球结婚，他们的婚礼会有一个——一个 **牛奶** 喷泉，还有一整座 **金字塔** 那么多的肉包，还有——”

“阿黑，别这样。”研磨叹了口气，但黑尾已经紧紧抓住木兔，大笑声差点冲破肺顶。“阿黑，拜托了。”

通常情况下，研磨会面无表情地试图制止他男朋友的行为——但这次没有，因为黑尾已经泪流满面了。日向并不觉得这有什么好笑的，尤其是在他被邀请去参加一个他将会 **深恶痛绝的** 假想婚礼的时候，尽管这个婚礼也意味着把他最喜欢的东西都放在同一场景中，然后——

“我会独自变老，然后孤独地死去，” 日向呻吟着，靠在研磨身上，把脸埋在他最好的朋友的肩膀上。“当我听到影山和 **他的** 排球生孩子的时候，我就会被一个排球绊倒，我的头就会裂开， **然后** 他会来参加我的葬礼，哭得像个 **笨蛋** 一样! ”

“兄弟，你 **听到** 了吗? ”黑尾喘息着，笑出的眼泪还在顺着脸颊下流。“小不点会—— **影山** ，我不行了——”

“哦，天哪，我可怜的小徒弟。兄弟，别再欺负他了——他需要我们的全力支持! ”

虽然话是这样，但当木兔也正在擦笑出来的眼泪的时候，日向很难从他的话中听到任何真诚。而当木兔气喘吁吁地说：“黑尾， **拜托** ——你得停下来，如果我继续笑下去的话，我会晕过去的。”之后，日向的嘴都快撅上天了。

“那就晕过去。”研磨冷淡地回答，而这无意中又让他们笑了起来。日向恳求地看了他一眼，但是——他仍然在玩游戏，还翘着舌玩得津津有味，日向被迫放弃了所有努力，因为来这里是一个糟糕的主意。

影山这个周末回家去看望父母了，或者出于一些日向完全不知道的原因，然后日向发现自己还没来得及想太多，就出现在黑尾和研磨的房间里。他并不是 **孤独** 或者其他什么的——他有 **很多** 朋友，大家都不是他那个愚蠢的室友或者说暗恋对象——但是和他们在一起……很有趣。除了每次他发现自己无意中抱怨影山时没人给他情感支持之外，甚至还算不错。

但是，他还能从朋友那里得到什么呢？日向全心全意地爱着他们，真的，每当他需要作业辅导的时候，他们都非常乐于助人——但黑尾和研磨从很久以前，就， **永远** 在一起了。从日向的角度来看，木兔自然而然地就很快乐，所以每当提到单相思和愚蠢的男孩，他们就是 **不会** 理解自己的暗示……

“你暗恋他多久了? ”研磨几乎 **毫无兴趣地** 问道，从游戏中抽空抬眼一看。“直接告诉他你喜欢他。”

“就像你高中最后一年对黑尾做的那样? ”日向喘着气讽刺回去，突然好像意识到了什么似的脸颊染上了粉红。“哦， **等等** ，研磨，刚才是——”

“嘿，不要欺负研磨。”黑尾插嘴进来，把研磨拉到他身边，像往常一样懒洋洋地坏笑着拨弄研磨的头发。这是一个糟糕的动作，因为他打断了研磨的注意力，差点让他把控制杆摔了，但黑尾没有理会男朋友不高兴的嘘声，补充道，“此外，我们是一个特殊的例子，小不点。”

“你们不觉得日向和影山也是吗? ”木兔把头侧向一边问着，“我是说，他们有他们的球场组合技能……他们常常能替对方 **把话说完** ……”

“但是笨蛋山就像一个， **机器人** ！一个 **痴迷于排球** 的机器人! ”日向哀号着。“至少你们经常在一起出去逛逛，聊聊别的事情，对吧？

“他总是说， **过来练习你的扣球，或者多喝点牛奶，白痴，否则你就永远是只小不点了** 。”黑尾和木兔对着他模仿影山的样子窃笑不已，但日向只是叹了口气，仰面长叹，“我只是希望他能像看排球、看肉包甚至看 **牛奶** 那样看着我，你们懂吗? ”

“如果你的对手是运动或食物的话，那这标准真的低得令人担忧。”研磨提醒出来。

一点也 **没错** ，而这令人难以置信地 **沮丧** ——但并不是说影山就对此外的事物表现出过那样的兴趣，那日向还能说什么呢？

“我怎么才能让他 **喜欢** 我? ”日向绝望地发出提问，脸埋进了交叉的手臂里，声音还有点不稳。他听到一声叹息，然后一只小手轻拍着他的大腿。

“你看见过影山和其他人在一起吗？”研磨问。

“就像，一起吃午饭，还是……? ”

“约会，小不点。”黑尾叹了口气，“他有没有讨好过什么女孩，凝视远方，无缘无故地傻笑——”

木兔若有所思地说：“要说起来，我实在不觉得影山是那种爱傻笑的人。”

“——不管怎么说，他 **有过** 以上行为吗? ”黑尾问着，当日向收回手抱着思考的时后，他眼里流露出一种奇怪的紧张神情。

 **为什么** 黑尾看起来这么紧张这个问题日向真的不懂……但他还是尽了最大努力，皱起眉头，一边想一边摇腿。他与影山见面的次数比与其他任何人见面的次数都要多，这和他们俩一起练习、消磨大部分课程和一半用餐时间是不无关联的，但当涉及到影山和 **其他** 人一起的时候……

“他一直在聊排球和吃饭，还有怎么不挂科。” 最终，日向坐了起来，略带困惑地看了一眼黑尾。“我是说。”黑尾翘高了眉毛，他又补充道：“也没有很多其他可聊的，不是吗? ”

“你也不怎么聊其他的，阿黑，”研磨小声说，木兔哈哈大笑着从床上掉了下去。

“我有跟你聊你的游戏，”黑尾哽咽着，一只手放在胸前，露出严重受伤的表情。“而且我们在床上的时候——”

“阿黑， **住手。** ”研磨对男朋友接下来说的话发出警告，但木兔已经听到了足够的部分，而他在用拳头击打着地面，并且发出了更多的嚎叫。

日向觉得，从某种长远的角度来看，他被所有这一切冒犯了。因为他正在，试图从他的朋友和前辈们这里寻求安慰，而他们只是——做他们平常的自己。虽然看到木兔在地上打滚 **还是** 很有趣的，而且这样拐弯抹角地也让他舒服了起来……

“所以也许我只能到别处去寻求建议了。”日向告诉自己，有些无望地暗笑起来。“谷地应该了解男孩和表白，对吧？”

对自己的结论感到满意之后，日向看着朋友们的搞笑行为更轻松了，他对自己点了点头，然后慢慢转过身去看研磨在玩什么。一切都会 **好起来** 的，之后他会嘲笑为那个愚蠢的暗恋对象操这么多心的自己。

* * *

从熨斗和皱巴巴的衬衫中间飞快地瞥了一眼，耳朵努力捕捉着影山换衣服时发出的轻微沙沙声，同时脸上还由于太过温暖染上了颜色，日向可以相当肯定，一切都 **没有** 很好。

谷地，不出所料地被日向的暗恋逼得连自己也陷入相当的恐慌之中，以至于日向最后大部分时间都在安慰她。有趣的是，谷地也曾经迷恋过影山——“但后来，”她慌到歇斯底里的时候说，“我认识的几乎所有人都迷恋他。”——她在日向离开之前振作了起来，祝他好运，但是……

他不能只是直接 **告诉** 影山他喜欢他。因为，这个笨蛋可能会用他那双愚蠢的蓝眼睛眨一眨，然后误会他的意思——日向知道他会，因为他曾经在两人半醉半醒的时候干过这么一次，只是影山第二天早上的健忘阻止了日向羞到找个地缝钻进去。他可能会以为日向喜欢他就像他喜欢排球或者鸡蛋拌饭一样，就像 **自己** 喜欢排球和乳制品一样，说实话，如果这没那么 **伤他心** 的话，还是相当可爱的。

因为，说真的，日向现在应该熨衬衫，而不是警告自己不要偷瞄影山的后背或腿，或者其他任何正在供他展览的地方。人们可能会认为他们在派对前早就互相亲吻和抚摸过了——但是他现在想要触摸的只是一堵墙。一堵 **厚厚的** 墙，用他的额头，用比影山的跳发球还要快的速度，撞上去。

“衬衫不会自己熨的，呆子。”影山在他身后提醒，日向突然大叫出声，甚至吓得隔壁的人也冲到他们门口，都一副困惑和关切的神情大声发问。

但影山在一个快速的眼神交流以及一句火速的道歉之后，就把他们打发走了，然后转过身去，对着日向扬眉。

“你有什么毛病吗? ”影山直截了当地问道，皱着眉头大步走上前来。“你一直都那么……”

有那么一瞬间，日向觉得影山会像往常一样怒气冲冲地转身离开，情绪激动得说不出自己到底想表达什么，但这次影山皱起了眉头，悄悄出口，“Bleh。”（拟声词）

日向对他眨了眨眼。

“嗯， **对** 。”影山继续怒气冲冲地说，好像日向的眨眼不仅仅是出于困惑似的。“你一直都那么 **吵闹** ，那么 **活泼** ，那么 **快乐** ，但现在你也不说话，还老是盯着远方，因为你都……”

“Bleh？”

“没错。”影山点了点头，拍了两下日向的肩膀，然后转过身去继续咒骂着摆弄他的领带。“所以别再Bleh了，然后我们——”

“噗。”

日向转身看他的时候，影山差点要用领带勒死自己了，但日向半身倒在烫衣板上，喘着粗气，咯咯地笑了起来。“你的 **脸** 。”他喘着气停了会儿，继续说着，“Bleh！”

“什么? 我的脸怎么了，哈? ”

“到底是谁，”日向哽咽着，泪水顺着脸颊流了下来，“说了Bleh? ”

“你刚刚说了。”影山的语气马上就要爆发了。

“是啊，因为这是 **你先** 说的。”

影山的嘴开了又闭，看上去好像一只没有思想的孔雀鱼，日向差点又破功笑出声来——但他的怒气冲冲的脸变成了撅嘴，而日向突然间因为 **其他** 原因而呼吸困难。“你就，懂的。所以这没什么大不了的。”他嘟囔着，转过身去，脸上还撅着嘴，“所以赶快为慈善舞会做好准备吧，呆子——离开始只有15分钟了。”

日向眨了眨眼，因为话题的突然转变而被打断了话头——但随即他又尖叫起来，从熨衣板挣扎滚下来，惊恐地瞥了一眼钟。

“你应该早点告诉我的! ”日向哭着抓起熨斗，开始用力熨烫衬衫，差点把自己给烫到了。

“我 **告诉过了** 。”影山恐吓了回去，“但是你在接着说你该死的Bleh! ”

“哦，天哪，影山，别 **说** 那个了! ”

“那就别这么 **蠢** 了! ”

(自己的一个袖口上有一点烧伤，影山的领带差点被扯成了两半——但他们不是最后到达舞厅的人，所以日向要把这个算作一场胜利。)

* * *

日向和影山的假装约会，最近变得越来越频繁了——开始是在正式的活动中，而这个开始没多长时间，之后日向把这种假装扩展到了其他情景里，影山也这样做了，所以他 **不是** 唯一一个让他们的假约会渗入生活的人，然而……

单独练习晚上的联谊会。各种他们之前都没 **想过** ，更别提有任何兴趣约会的人发出的表白。随着他们假约会的消息传开，邀请和表白的数量逐渐减少，随后，人们转而开始仔细检查他们在一起的所有 **时间** ，以及他们走路或站在彼此身边的 **距离** 。

如果他们 **真的** 在约会的话，日向也许就不会这么介意了。

但事实上他们没有，影山现在也没能给他抓吃的，因为现下他们不是像往常那样在自助餐桌旁扎营然后狼吞虎咽。日向正尴尬地朝一个，显然很富有的中年女士微笑。

“而且她显然不能控制自己的手。”当她再次向前伸出手来捏他脸的时候，日向内心有些发颤。他是个 **成年人** ，而且比她 **高** ，所以 **为什么** ——

“啊，你在这儿! ”

这位中年女士放开他的时候，日向差点如释重负地哭了出来。他对着西谷微笑，后者走过来友好地把手臂搭在他肩膀上。“抱歉打扰了。”他笑嘻嘻地对那位女士说，“但我需要借用翔阳一会儿，好吗? ”

“当然，当然。”她应声，轻轻拍着西谷的手，然后是日向的头。“谢谢你今晚忍着我! ”她喊道，日向咕哝着说感谢，然后西谷坚定地把他带走了，很快她就消失在视线之外。

“你知道你的脸上有掐痕，对吧? ”西谷的声音小到日向差点没听到。“我以为谷地是像羊一样的? ”

“但是乌养教练说，我们需要他们对慈善捐款的支持! ”日向小声应着。“她看起来很有钱，你懂吗？就好像我只要站在那里，让她捏我的脸，她就能捐 **很多** 钱似的——”

“ **谁** 捏了你的脸? ”

“——所以我就——喂，影山， **放手**! ”

但影山猛地拉住他的胳膊，让他转个不停。他的脸黑度胜过乌云，眼睛温度降到零点。西谷笑嘻嘻地后退了几步，眉毛高高地挑了起来，眼睛闪着光，但日向忙着被影山盯着看，根本没注意到。

影山手里还有一个摇摇欲坠的盘子，里面装着的食物看起来 **随时** 都会洒出来。即使现在，他张着嘴垂涎欲滴的时候，一块奶酪还在晃动，试图从盘子里滚出去。

“影山。” 日向意识到了人们开始指着他们，盯着他们看，低声说，“我们能不能在吃的 **掉出来** 之前坐下来? ”

“ **谁** ，”影山非常平静，非常，非常一字一顿地说，“捏了你的 **脸** 。”

日向想对他大喊大叫，让他把手拿开，不要再出丑了——但影山的虹膜因为情绪激动而几乎漆黑一片，而日向凝视着他，慢慢地闭上了嘴。也许是因为他，无缘无故地，脸上带着捏痕出现在面前而惹恼了影山，但这不仅仅是他那种平时暴躁的恼怒。

如果他对这个人没这么知根知底，自己也许会觉得现在影山相当 **愤怒** 。

“但他为什么要因为有人捏 **我的** 脸而愤怒呢？”日向想，“捏的又不是 **他的** 脸。”尽管如此，他还是用一种稳重而中立的眼神回应了影山的目光，“没事——西谷学长帮了我，所以应该不会再发生了。”

“ **最好** 不要。”影山咕哝着，眼睛终于褪去了那种固执而黑暗的光泽，手也松开了日向的胳膊，走回到他们指定的座位上去，日向在跟上去之前松了一口气。

他等会儿一定得向影山问问自己的行为到底哪里不对，可能还要确保自己不会撞见那位中年女士……但现在，有吃的可以享有，日向愉悦地开动起来，喂饱了脑子里更多困惑的想法。

* * *

接下来的两个小时里，没有任何不顺心的事情发生——他和影山轮流抢吃的，而一旦他意识到影山是一个绝佳的挡箭牌之后，他就非常乐意和影山一起四处游荡。“可能是因为他的臭脸。”日向总结了下，尽管这结论并不像是天衣无缝。但是，在他尽情享用影山的存在而带来的好处的时候，这真的没有必要担心。

总的来说，这也意味着可以聊天的人减少了，但这也意味着他有更多的时间填饱自己的嘴，看人们跳舞。日向会跳舞，自己跳，但是……

上一次他们俩试图去比赛跳舞，结果两人都强行坐了冷板凳——不仅仅是因为他们在跳华尔兹的时候都把对方的眼睛打青了——所以最好的可能情况是，影山不怎么想动起来。日向偷偷瞥了眼影山，胳膊肘随意地支在桌子上，腿在桌布下一摊，当影山的目光转向他时，他却又迅速看回了自己的盘子。

日向其实并不喜欢跳舞——但想到被抱在影山的臂弯里，他的心就怦怦直跳。这份亲密正是他需求的，渴望程度甚至胜过他们的快攻，胜过自从他们开始一起住在一起以来所知道的，他想要的彼此之间的所有小事。

“喂，你吃了什么奇怪的东西吗? ”影山问道，日向才回过神来发现自己正拉着张脸在思考。

但在他打算出口，向影山保证他很好之前，音乐渐渐停下，人们离开舞池，为一个移动舞台清理出了道路。日向对着路眨了眨眼，才想起它是干什么用的——然后他脸色苍白，填满了恐惧和惶恐的眼睛睁得斗大。

因为今晚的最后一个活动是慈善拍卖，是从排球队中随机挑选的四名队员中的任意一名共度一天的竞标。他们告诉全队成员会在晚上列出名单，而日向已经忘得一干二净，只记得所有的食物，只记得影山奇怪地全神贯注于他脸颊上的捏痕——

但还不至于漏听那些被选中的人名——然后他的名字就被点到了。

他瞄了眼影山，双手微微颤抖，但影山只是目瞪口呆地看着他。所有的拍卖款都会用于慈善事业，比如排球部急需的器械升级和其他与球员息息相关的慈善事业之类，但日向没在期待这个。

他被选中的几率有多大？虽然，规定禁止竞拍者用这一天做任何见不得人的事情——但今天有一位女士捏了他的脸。还有月岛，他之前赢过一次竞拍，让他穿了一整天的女装，还有——

“哦？别告诉我矮子 **害怕** 得不敢上台。”月岛站在他旁边说，仿佛看穿了日向的心思。他得意地笑看日向尖叫，俯下身，嘴巴离日向的耳朵只有一英寸，小声说，“我肯定国王会很喜欢看到你再穿一次裙子。”

“你。” 日向低声怒吼，转过身来，对着月岛那张可怕而自鸣得意的脸怒目而视，“是个 **混蛋** 。”

“但你喜欢他盯着你看，不是吗？而这一切都是为了拍出一个好价格。”月岛带着那目空一切的鄙夷笑补充道，唯一阻止日向试图冲动之下揍他那张愚蠢的脸是突然出现的山口。

“阿月，别这样，你的名字也被叫到了! ”山口大声喊道，带着歉意望了眼日向，然后温柔而坚定地把月岛带上了舞台。“我很抱歉。”他对着日向做了几句口型——但日向哼了一声，把自己的椅子拖得格外大声。

山口可能比月岛好一点，但日向记得那次 **是谁** 负责挑选他的服装的。“他最好希望我不要拍下月岛。”日向气呼呼地想着，然后跺着脚离开位置，加入了舞台上其他三个不幸的球员。

而一等规定指出，今晚被拍卖的球员中不允许对其他人进行竞价之后，日向就放空了。得意洋洋地瞅瞅月岛怎么被拍卖挺有意思的——而且说真的，对他来说，月岛怎么发现日向对影山毫无希望的暗恋，这仍然是一个谜——但拍卖开始了，他所能做的就是快乐而轻松地看着。

西谷首先被拍卖，拍给了日向在学院校园日托中心附近见过的某个人。接下来轮到木兔了，黑尾勉强挤掉了另外两个人中标了，木兔的哀嚎让黑尾开心得咯咯笑了起来，接着是月岛。

但在月岛一被赢得拍卖的陌生人带下舞台之后，就轮到拍卖师打手势让日向上来了，他差点在从椅子到舞台中央的三步里平地摔。日向能听到人们的窃窃私语，还能看到几双眼睛兴致勃勃地亮了起来——那 **绝对** 是那个半抬着手准备叫价的脸夹子。

他看不见影山——他可能在后面，对整个过程完全不感兴趣，或者在这一切进行的时候离开了舞厅——当拍卖商开始拍卖的时候，日向强行挤出了个笑容。他一遍又一遍地告诉自己，“这是为了拍出一个好价格，这次没人会让你穿女装——”

“300美元。”一个清晰的声音从后面传来，而日向震惊地盯着影山，他平静举起的手，高高立起的竞标牌，以及面无表情的脸。

“后面那位先生出价三百美元! ”拍卖员停顿了一会儿说，只有飞快地眨了眨的眼睛表达了他的震惊。

另一方面，日向无法将目光从影山身上移开——即使噪音像野火一样燃烧开来，不少人转过头来目瞪口呆看着影山——而他继续凝视着，没有人竞标他的出价。

当然了，他们怎么可能会继续抬价，毕竟乌养教练和其他组织者当初乐观的希望是每个球员能拍到100美元？当然，这是为了慈善事业，但没有人愿意花 **那么多** 钱请一个排球运动员只是和他们共度一天……

当影山走上舞台去接他的时候，日向想，“除了笨蛋山。”除了他那个愚蠢的室友兼暗恋对象，而他刚刚为他出了 **300美元。** 当日向出口问“你怎么 **会有** 300美元?！”的时候，他很难压低音量。

“我有一份兼职工作，不是吗? ”影山相当理智地回答，但这只会让日向像一个茶壶一样嘶嘶作响，同时怒目而视。

“是的，但是—— **300** **美元**! ”

“然后? 这拍出了一个很好的价格，不是吗? ”

”我知道，但是—— ”

日向拽着影山的领带走出了舞厅，对他的激烈抗议置之不理，穿过两三条不熟悉的走廊后，把他推进了一个随机房间。房门没有锁，除了像是蓝图和一些建筑工具之外，里面也没有其他东西，但日向所有的目光都集中在影山和他那红扑扑的脸上了。

“你为什么要在我身上花这么多 **钱** ，” 日向咆哮着，不顾他们的身高差，把影山挤在一堵墙边，“但你其实每天都能看到我? ”

“这拍出了一个好的价格——”

“所以你可以竞拍其他任何人! ”日向喊着，一根手指戳着自己胸口。“月岛出价七十五美元！木兔学长只要 **九十**! ”

他甚至不知道自己 **为什么** 这么生气，因为毕竟这意味着他不用一整天和陌生人在一起，但日向攥紧了影山的领带，继续咆哮道，“如果这是因为你假装当某种——我不知道， **嫉妒的男朋友** 或者其他什么——”

“如果我是呢? ”

日向眨了眨眼，拳头无意识地松开了，但影山把手放在日向肩膀上，重复道: “如果我是呢? ”

他花了一点时间来理解影山的问题——因为他在说什么？他是不是在假装自己是个吃醋的男朋友？他是不是只是为了什么大笑话和他开玩笑，而 **不是** 真的为了一些他平日里 **免费** 得到的东西而出了如此离谱的价格？

他就直截了当地说了下去，因为影山并不像会擅长狡猾的样子，继续，“你本来可以在最后一回合再出价，而 **不是** 装得那么坚定， **天哪** ——”

但随后，手指抬起了他的下巴，影山用一个吻吞下了他的话语。

这个吻的时间如此之短，以至于日向几乎错过了它——但没有，他的嘴唇太烫了，而影山的手指 **仍然** 在他下巴上。他模模糊糊地意识到自己也在试图对影山张嘴，但他所能做的只有睁大眼睛，以及脸颊迅速发红。

“我不是在假装，”影山眼神坚定地告诉他，眉毛略微皱了一下。“我不想让其他任何人竞拍你，”他用一种几乎是 **真诚** 的语气说，“而且我不觉得这是浪费钱。”

“所以，你的意思是说，”日向迷糊糊地问，“你现在是一个嫉妒的男朋友吗? ”

“额，我刚刚吻了你，”影山立刻回答，“这还不够明显吗，呆子? ”

他语气中真正的 **困惑** ，以及他刚刚 **侮辱** 他的实事求是的态度，使得日向大喊大叫，还打——轻轻地！——打了下他的胸膛。

“你应该先 **表白** ，你个傻瓜混蛋! ”日向尖叫起来，把影山的手从他脸上抓了下来，抓住他的翻领。“你应该 **告诉** 我你喜欢我——”

”但你不停地大喊大叫——”

“——或者，我不知道，让 **我** 先表白，因为我已经等了该死地这么久了——”

“——让你……什么? ”

“我一直喜欢你，”日向恐吓道，“ **这么多年** 了，笨蛋山。而你——你用一个 **吻** 就把我 **打败** 了。”

“啊，”影山条件性地接过话头，一双晕乎乎的眼睛盯住了日向狂怒的眼睛。

“所以 **别动** ，” 日向踮起脚尖，继续恐吓，“我要亲 **你** 。”

“好吧，”影山开了口，但日向用一个吻让他闭上了嘴，同时偷走了他们俩的思维和话语，而这持续了很久， **很久** 。

“别，阿黑，”研磨叹了口气，拖着他爱抱怨的男朋友，同时说服男朋友最好的朋友回到走廊。“你为什么要这么做？别孩子气了。”

“但是 **研研** ，”阿黑在木兔越来越大声的叫喊和研磨的厌恶声里抱怨着，“我只是 **第一次** 打赌 **输了** 。尤其是在所有人里，输给 **木兔** 。”

“这就是你对我徒弟没有足够信心的下场! ”木兔大声宣布。“我就 **知道** 他能在毕业前找到自己的真爱! ”

“看吧，他会变得 **难以忍受** 的。”

“这是你活该。”研磨咕哝着，脸颊涨得通红，把目光从黑尾恳求的眼神里移开，但——真的，他 **确实** 变得难以忍受了。

刚开始，他还担心，当第一次听到翔阳提高嗓门时，他紧跟着黑尾和木兔冲了出去，但后来他们听懂了这些话的意思，而强行调节很快变成了愤怒的窃窃私语。 **为什么** 他男朋友在翔阳身上下注研磨不知道，真的，但是……

“至少翔阳很高兴。”研磨想着，然后把黑尾和木兔落在了舞厅入口，叹了口气，悄悄回到座位上，“即使是和一个像影山这么迟钝的人在一起。”

他已经预料到，将来会听到更多来自翔阳的抱怨——他和影山太过于争强好胜，两人之间的关系就是电光火石。他很可能要花费更多的周末来分散注意力，一边玩游戏，一边听翔阳大声抱怨影山相关话题——

但他已经从翔阳的声音中听出了幸福，虽然他一直在尖叫，而且也许……也许他不会抱怨那么多。也许他们会安定下来，成为研磨认识的最欢喜冤家的一对。

“也许我也应该让阿黑带我去一个价值三百美元的游乐场约会。”研磨带着淡淡的微笑思考着，同时竭尽全力不去理会最终归位的阿黑再次发出的抱怨。


End file.
